Konserwatorka serc
by Apokryfa
Summary: Janine jest studentką konserwacji zabytków na Uniwersytecie Helsińskim. Trafia jej się okazja wyjazdu do Włoszech. Ma tam nadzorować pracę nad odnową zamku w Volterze. Jej pracodawcami okazuje się być dość specyficzna rodzina. Szczególnie pewien mleczny blondyn przykuł jej uwagę. Jak poradzi sobie zagubiona dziewczyna w zamku pełnym obcych jej... ludzi?
1. Zmiana Klimatu

Na lotnisku było, jak zwykle zresztą bardzo tłoczno. Ludzie kierowali się w stronę bramek, albo po odbiór bagaży. Oczywiście większa część osób uciekała z mroźnej Finlandii.

Jedną z takich osób była wysoka blondynka.

Po kontroli celnej zmierzała zamaszystymi krokami na płytę lotniska.

Wyglądała raczej zwyczajnie. Ot dziewczyna ze skandynawską urodą. Nie była chuda, ani gruba. Szczupła, to najlepsze określenie.

Wyszła z budynku lotniska i skierowała się do stojącego najbliżej wyjścia samolotu linii 'Indoeuropean'. Nie lubiła samolotów. Przerażały ją, a ten wyglądał naprawdę okropnie.

Był mały, żarówki co chwilę migały, a ze skórzanych siedzeń odchodziła tapicerka.

Pasażerowie też nie wyglądali zbyt ciekawie.

Kilku urzędników, ledwo wyrabiających średnią krajową wraz z zaniedbanymi żonami, pyskatymi dziećmi.

Reszta to młodzi ludzie, mniej więcej w wieku jasnowłosej.

Część z nich wyglądała na 'prawdziwych' artystów, przez swoje dziwaczne ubrania.

Dziewczyna zajęła swoje miejsce. było z przodu. Gdy tylko usiadła poczuła smród.

Oczywiście musiała dostać miejscówkę koło kibla.

Jane, bo tak jej było na imię, zawsze miała w życiu pecha.

Najpierw przy porodzie umarła jej matka, przez co drugi rodziciel ją znienawidził i umieścił w domu dziecka.

Tam Jane nie znalazła żadnych przyjaciół. Była dla wszystkich jakby niewidzialna.

Nie było nikogo kto by ją specjalnie polubił, lub znienawidził.

Dlatego właśnie Jane zaprzyjaźniła się z książkami. Przeczytała ich w swoim życiu tysiące. Począwszy na 'Baśniach Braci Grimm' na 'Ja Klaudiusz' skończywszy.

Dzięki książkom, jej los odmienił się na lepsze. Zdała maturę na 99%. Dostała się na Uniwersytet Helsiński.

Studiowała Konserwację Zabytków. Prowadzący na jej roku musiał wybrać jedną osobę, która dostanie 3letnie stypendium we Włoszech.

Delikwent miałby zapewnione wyżywienie, mieszkanie i otrzymywałby w dodatku pieniądze na swoje potrzeby.

W zamian nadzorowałby prace przy odnowie zamku w malowniczym toskańskim miasteczku, Volterrze.

Prowadzący wybrał Jane.

Miał później przez to wielkie problemy (Jane stwierdziła, że pech przeszedł w tym wypadku na kogoś, kto dał jej powód do radości). Studentka, z którą sypiał poczuła się urażona, że wybrał Jane.

Oskarżyła go o molestowanie seksualne.

Jane przetarła dłonią spocone czoło. Denerwowała się.

Samolotem trzęsło jak cholera. Turbulencje trwały jeszcze 5 godzin, dopóki nie wylądowali na lotnisku w Pizie.

Było koło 12, największy skwar, a Jane była ubrana w jeansy, koszulkę i sweter.

Znalazła miejską toaletę, w której otworzyła walizkę, wyszukała bawełnianą sukienkę przed kolano i rzymskie sandałki. Nałożyła jeszcze okulary przeciwsłoneczne, bo jako mieszkanka Finlandii nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego słońca.

Tak ubrana wyszła z budynku, ciągnąc za sobą bordową walizkę.

Bus do Volterry odjeżdżał za pół godziny.

Usiadła więc na odrapanej niebieskiej ławce na przystanku, wyciągnęła z torebki papierosa i zapaliła go.

Nie paliła. w każdym razie nie często, nie była palaczką.

Ale to wyjątkowa sytuacja. W końcu zaczyna nowe życie.

Gdyby tylko wiedziała, jakie zmiany ją czekają, wypaliłaby całą paczkę.

Rozmyślała nad planami odnowy zamku. Był naprawdę stary.

Wiele rzeczy trzeba będzie wyburzyć i postawić od nowa.

Zastanawiała się, kto chce wydawać tak ogromne kwoty na sprowadzanie tkanin, farb, budulca zza granicy.

Kim byli tajemniczy lokatorzy zamku?

Niedługo miała się przekonać. Nadjechał bowiem bus.

Jazda minęła dość szybko, w cztery godziny później Jane była już na miejscu.

Trochę się ochłodziło, a słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi.

Jane dużo przyjemniej było przy takich okolicznościach czasowo-pogodowych.

Z przystanku było widać zamek.

Stał na wzgórzu. Promienie zachodzącego słońca tańczyły w szybach i dachówkach budowli.

Zapierała dech w piersiach swoją wyniosłością i stanowczością.

Jane westchnęła i pociągnęła za sobą walizkę.

Wreszcie dotarła do zamku w Volterrze.

Trochę się denerwowała, ale w końcu podeszła do wielkich żelaznych wrót i użyła ogromnej kołatki w kształcie głowy lwa.

Nie minęło 10 sekund, a otworzyła je kobieta w czerwonej sukni.

Jane obejrzała ją od stóp do głów. Kobieta była jej wzrostu, ale trochę szczuplejsza, miała idealną cerę, wręcz nienaturalną. Jej skóra zdawała się jakby migotać. Czerwona sukienka do połowy uda uwydatniała kobiece kształty i podkreślała figurę klepsydry. Na ramiona spływały pięknej nieznajomej długie ciemne włosy. A brązowe (niepokojąco świecące) oczy skryte odrobinę pod wachlarzem gęstych, długich rzęs przewiercały wzrokiem wysoką blondynkę. Już po chwili brunetka uśmiechnęła się ukazując rząd białych zębów, wcześniej zasłoniętych nienagannie pomalowanymi czerwonymi ustami.

Jane otworzyła usta i bąknęła cicho po włosku, z ledwo słyszalnym akcentem:

- Dobry wieczór, nazywam się Janine…

- ...Varis? Witaj. Ja jestem Heidi. Wiem, że jesteś zmęczona podróżą, ale zechcesz może najpierw przywitać się z Rodziną?

'Kim, Kurna?' - powiedziała w myślach Jane.

Heidi powiodła ją kamiennym korytarzem. Na ścianach wisiały stare portrety, przedstawiające, jak sądziła dziewczyna, poprzednich mieszkańców tego zamczyska.

O jakież było jej zdziwienie, kiedy ujrzała wszystkie te twarze w okrągłej sali na końcu korytarza!

Gospodarze zamku byli bardzo bladzi, ale na dziewczynie pochodzącej z mroźnej północy nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Tylko ich oczy... Wydawały się skrzyć na czerwono.

Oprócz niej w sali znajdowało się piętnaście osób.

Zanim Janine zdążyła przemówić, z wielkiego fotela powstał mężczyzna koło trzydziestki-czterdziestki i po chwili znalazł się przy niej. Przemówił głosem bardzo charakterystycznym, aksamitnym głosem, przeciągając niektóre głoski.

- Sądzę, że to nasza kochana Jane tak?

Mała blondynka stojąca w kącie prychnęła z pogardą.

- Wybacz, jesteś już naszą drugą Jane! - zaśmiał się Aro przyjaźnie.

Reszta zawtórowała mu. Wszyscy, prócz blondyna z włosami jasnymi jak jej samej. Przez moment wydawało jej się, że widzi w jego oczach dziwnie migoczące światło. On napotkał jej spojrzenie, sprawiając, że spuściła wzrok. Nagle chłopak ruszył w stronę wyjścia i rzucił na odchodnym:

- Po prostu mówcie na nią 'Janine'...

Za nim zerwała się jakaś kobieta, również jasnowłosa, miała zrozpaczony wyraz twarzy. Była drobniutka, długa czarna suknia układała się luźno na jej ciele.

- Ta dwójka to Kajusz i Athenodora. Wybacz mi ich zachowanie, oboje są dość specyficzni, o czym pewnie się jeszcze przekonasz. Ja jestem Aro - mówiąc to podał jej dłoń.

Była zimna, ale cóż w tym dziwnego? Jej ręka musiała być ciepła, bo na zewnątrz dopiero zaszło słońce i było koło 28 stopni Celsjusza, a Aro przebywał w wielkim zamku z grubymi murami.

Wszyscy się z nią przywitali i przedstawili. Tylko 'pierwsza Jane' nie podeszła.

Heidi, która pierwsza powitała ją w zamku pokazała jej pokój, w którym miała mieszkać.

Sypialnia była śliczna. Meble z pewnością zabytkowe, na oko Jane pochodziły z XVI wieku. Były dębowe. Toaletka, małżeńskie łoże, szafa, biurko i szafka nocna.

Ściany w pokoju pokryte były freskami, przedstawiającymi wizerunki greckich bogów. Na podłodze leżał ogromny, tkany dywan, a pościel na wielkim łóżku była nieskazitelnie biała i wykrochmalona. Janine wydała jęk zachwytu, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Heidi wciąż stoi w drzwiach.

Ciemnowłosa kobieta chrząknęła cicho.

- Do pomocy będziesz mieć pięć osób, zaczniecie jutro o 10, śniadanie podadzą Ci do Mniejszej Jadalni, jest dokładnie piętro pod twoim pokojem. Życzę ci dobrej nocy.

Janine kiwnęła głową do odchodzącej Heidi.

Dziewczyna rozpakowała się. Stwierdziła, że zdecydowanie musi pójść na zakupy w ten weekend. Miała bardzo mało letnich rzeczy, a lato we Włoszech bywa cieplejsze niż w Finlandii.

Zaraz obok pokoju miała swoją własną łazienkę. Była śliczna! Pełno w niej było dupereli, które upiększały wystrój. Wszystko było w niej białe albo niebieskie.

W koszyczku w przy wannie znalazła ekskluzywne kosmetyki, odłożyła więc swój tani żel pod prysznic z supermarketu. Odkręciła kurki i wlała trochę płynu do kąpieli.

Zdjęła sukienkę. W Łazience stało duże lustro. Janine widziała się całą. Miała ładne ciało, jak każda kobieta widziała pewne wady. Miała malutkie rozstępy na biodrach, widoczne w bardzo specyficznym świetle i mały cellulit, ot taki który ma każda. Ale poza tym jej figura była dość kobieca.

Dziewczyna wskoczyła do wanny pełnej piany śmiejąc się.

Kąpiel definitywnie poprawiła jej humor. Wróciła do swojego pokoju i podeszła do okna, by je otworzyć. Okna jej komnaty wychodziły na ogród różany, znajdujący się na dziedzińcu zamkowym. Janine usiadła na parapecie w samej krótkiej koszulce nocnej i podziwiała widoki, dopiero po chwili zauważyła parę siedzącą do niej tyłem.

Starała się zejść szybko z parapetu, ale nie wyszło jej to zbyt sprawnie. Mężczyzna siedzący na ławce odwrócił się.

To był Kajusz. Ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały, ale tym razem Jane nie spuściła wzroku, zrobił to blondyn.

Kobieta obok niego okazała się być Athenodorą. Spojrzała nienawistnie na dziewczynę i syknęła coś do towarzysza.

Jane szybko zamknęła okno, zgasiła światło i położyła się do łóżka. Pościel była zaskakująco miękka.

Rozmyślała o nowych współlokatorach, byli raczej mili, ale troszkę dziwni. Ich stroje, jakby zbyt przerysowane, czasem staromodne... Wreszcie przypomniała sobie oczy tego blondyna i jego zachowanie.

'Faktycznie jest specyficzny', pomyślała i zasnęła.


	2. Początek prac

Na twarz Janine padały złote promienie śłońca. Otworzyła oczy. Nie ruszała się, chciała porozkoszować się tą chwilą. Widziała drobinki kurzu w świetle poranka. Słyszała śpiewające za oknem ptaki.

Pogoda była słoneczna. Dziewczyna nie przywykła do takich poranków. W jej kraju niebo było najczęściej szare i nieprzyjemne.

Przeciągnęła się i usiadła na łóżku.

Była dopiero ósma. Miała jeszcze trochę czasu. Sukienka, którą nosiła wczoraj była już nieświeża, lekko przepocona.

Janine stała nad swoją walizką ze zmarszczonym nosem.

Naprawdę miała niewiele letnich ubrań.

Zabrała ze sobą trzy sukienki, dwie pary szortów i parę koszulek i bluzek.

Dziś chciała zacząć od gruntownych prac, mających więcej wspólnego z budowlanka niż sztuką. Wybrała więc czarne, dżinsowe szorty, lekko poprzecierane i wyblakły t-shirt z logiem fińskiej grupy muzycznej.

Nie wyglądała zjawiskowo, ale cóż. W końcu przyjechała tu do pracy. Swoją drogą Janine nie przywiązywała wielkiej wagi do swojego wygladu. Przypomniała sobie jednak wszystkie te piękne kobiety, które widziała wczoraj. Nawet w najlepszym makijażu nie mogła dorównać ich urodzie, zdawałą sobie z tego sprawę. Mimo to została zdopingowana do pomalowania rzęs, nałożenia czerwonej szminki i przypudrowania nosa.

Było wiele rzeczy, którym nie lubiła w swoim ciele, ale zawsze podobały się jej jej usta. Pięknie wykrojone, pełne wargi.

Było też coś w jej oczach. Całkowicie szarych, jak stal. Zimnych jak kraj, z którego pochodziła.

Janine wstała sprzed toaletki. Postanowiła przejść się do ogrodu różanego, jeszcze przed śniadaniem.

Zadziwiło ją to, że nie spotkała nikogo po drodze. Kompletnie nikogo. W sumie było dość wcześnie, ale wydawało jej się dziwne, że zamek majacy tylu mieszkańców, pogrążony jest we śnie.

Niedługo miała się przekonać jak bardzo się myliła.

Droga do ogrodu prowadziła wpierw korytarzem, dalej schodami biegnącymi przez dwa piętra.

W końcu Janine stanęła przy jednoskrzydłowych dębowych drzwiach.

Była dość silna, ale pociągnięcie za wielką klamkę i otworzenie drzwi sprawiło jej trochę trudu. Nawiasy powinny zostać naoliwione, zanotowała w pamięci.

Znalazła się wreszcie w wirydarzu, pięknym różanym dziedzińcu.

Gdzie nie spojrzeć rosły te piękne kwiaty. Były niesamowicie zadbane. 'Pewnie mają ogrodnika', pomyślała.

Rozejrzała się, zobaczyła przy jednej ze ścian małe źródełko, wybijało z dzioba jakiegoś ptaka, wydawało się, że gdzieś już widziała to zwierzę.

Postanowiła siąść po prostu na ławce i posiedzieć tak, słuchając muzyki.

wyciągnęła z kieszeni swoją wysłużoną, starą mp3 i puściła playlistę z utworami Simona & Garfunkela.

Potrafiła tak siedzieć bardzo długo. Jeszcze w Finalndii często później ogarniało ją poczucie niepokoju pt. 'zmarnowałam czas'.

Cieszyła się, że teraz ma określone godziny pracy.

W jej rodzinnym kraju nie miała przyjaciół, ani z dzieciństwa, ani na studiach. Przezroczysta, to rzeczywiście dobre określenie dla Janine.

Nigdy nie była też w związku, trwającym więcej niż jedną noc.

Nie była puszczalska, ale czasem potrzebowała bliskości.

Nie miała jednak się do kogo o nią zwrócić, dlatego właśnie od czasu do czasu zaliczała noc z nieznanymi jej ludźmi.

Siedziała na ławce już koło pół godziny. Myślała, wsłuchiwała się w melodyjne utwory i podziwała kwiaty.

Przesunęła palcem po chropowatej powierzchni ławki. Poczuła nagle coś miękkiego i aksamitnego, pod jej palcem to była tylko cieniutka linia.

Spojrzała w tym kierunku. Zobaczyła nić, koloru bardzo jasno żółtego.

- To nie nić - mruknęła.

To był włos. Nie jej, bo ona miała znacznie dłuższe, a w dodatku był jakiś nieziemsko doskonały. Dokładnie takie włosy były pokazywane w reklamach odżywek i szamponów, każdy jednak wiedział, że przecież żadna żywa istota nie posiada tak pięknych włosów.

Włos należał do tego Kajusza…

Ten mężczyzna wydawał się Janine niesamowity. Był bardzo przystojny, nawet jak na gospodarza tego zamku. Jego rysy były idealne, kości policzkowe tworzyły piękny profil.

Oczy z owym tajemniczym błyskiem, jakby czerwonym.

No i właśnie te piękne włosy, idealnie proste, prawie białe.

Zastanawiała się jak chłopak to robi… Używa jakiejś kosmicznie drogiej odżywki, albo może nawet ma prywatnego fryzjera?

Rodzina Volturich nie wyglądała, jakby oszczędzała na czymkolwiek.

Wystarczyło spojrzeć na ich dom. Tysiącletnie zamczysko, pełne antycznych mebli, obrazów i innych dzieł sztuki.

Albo to jak wyglądali! Musieli wydawać na swój wygląd miesięcznie tyle ile Janine przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie.

Przy takich właśnie rozmyślaniach zaczął wibrować i piszczeć jej telefon. Już za pięć dziesiąta.

Janine weszła do zamku i skierowała się w stronę jadalni.

Jej współpracownicy już tam siedzieli.

Sonny, ciemnowłosy Włoch, był bardzo miły. Miał odpowiadać za pracami czysto remontowymi, czyli odbudową zachodniego skrzydła, te właśnie prace miały być wykonane na początku.

Śliczna ruda Eve i jej brat Jake mieli pomagać Jane przy pracach związanch z malowaniem i odnawianiem.

Było również dwoje rzeźbiarzy Lilly i Matt.

Janine bardzo się ucieszyła, bo w rzeźbieniu akurat była bardzo słaba.

Zjedli razem śniadanie, rozmawiając o sobie. Janine powiedziała najmniej. Nie przywykła do tego, że ludzie się nią interesują, ale starała się być miła.

Kiedy skończyli, przedstawiła im swój plan, zapytała czy mają jakieś zastrzeżenia i prosiła o rady, bo nigdy nie pracowała nad czymś tak dużym.

Wszyscy jednak uznali, że rozplanowała prace dobrze i tak właśnie należy zrobić.

Janine poczuła się trochę pewniej.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, tam czekało już dwudziestu robotników. Janine i Sonny wytłumaczyli ludziom na co mają uważać, pokazali każdemu pracownikowi jaki efekt chcą osiągnąć.

Janine była bardzo zadowolona, bo Sonny znał się na rzeczy i mogła zostawić go z robotnikami i zająć się wnętrzem.

Została ich czwórka, postanowiła, że muszą obejrzeć cały zamek i zobaczyć co wymaga ich ingerencji w pierwszej kolejności.

Rude rodzeństwo zabrało się za skrzydło południowe, Lilly dostała skrzydło wschodnie, Matt miał obejrzeć dziedziniec i część centralną zamku, czyli główną jadalnię, salon i wielką bibliotekę.

Mieli nie wchodzić do podziemi, więc dla Janine pozostało skrzydło północne.

Dopiero, gdy już się rozdzielili Janine spojrzała na plan.

Westchnęła przerażona.

To było skrzydło z sypialniami gospodarzy.

Każde drzwi miały złotą tabliczkę z wygrawerowanym imieniem.

Janine szukała tych z napisem 'Heidi'.

Były trzecie od końca.

Podeszła do drzwi i zastukała nieśmiało.

Jej dłoń nie zdąrzyła nawet wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji, kiedy Heidi pojawiła się uśmiechnięta.

Wyglądała zjawiskowo.

Janine zauważyła, że w północnym skrzydle jest ciemno, słońce bowiem padało zawsze z innej strony, a w oknach wisiały zasłony.

Pokój Heidi był odrobinkę jaśniejszy, ale słońce i tak do niego nie docierało.

Janinie otrząsnęła się z zasmyślenia i zapytała cicho:

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Chciałam tylko zapytać, eeeee. Więc, no, musimy zobaczyć co właściwie należy zrobić, reszta konserwtorów poszła do innych części zamku, budowniczy nadzoruje prace przy wschodnim skrzydle.

Czy mogę teraz przejść po pokojach i zapytać?

Mówiąc to dziewczyna czuła się niesamowicie głupio, jak dziecko pytające czy może się pobawić.

Heidi uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

- Nie szkodzi, kochana. Rozumiem, ale właściwie nie ma potrzeby, rozmawialiśmy przed twoim przyjazdem, skrzydło północne jest w dobrym stanie, tylko jeden pokój wymaga waszej ingerencji.

Żeby to nie była jego sypialnia, błagam - mówiła w duchu Janine, jednocześnie uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

- Który?

- Na samym końcu korytarza, po prawej. Zapukaj, jestem pewna, że nie śpi.

Po czym cofnęła się do siebie i starannie zamknęła drzwi.

Janine prychnęła niczym kotka.

Uważała, że Heidi jest arogancka, niby miła, a jednak wredna.

Widywała takie panienki na studiach, w Finlandii nazywano je 'sukami'.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła wgłąb korytarza.

Stanęła przed wskazanymi drzwiami.

Zacisnęła powieki, tylko po to by zaraz otworzyć je z przestrachem. Mruknęła do siebie: 'pech, to moje drugie imię'.

Zastukała cichutko do drzwi z tabliczką 'Caius'.

Naprawdę nie chciała trafić na tego faceta, ewidentnie jej nie lubił, zachował się jak dupek i arogant.

To jednak należało do jej obowiązków.

Tym razem nie otworzono jej drzwi, usłyszała tylko władcze 'proszę'.

Otworzyła więc drzwi.

Przez chwilę stała oniemiała. Kajusz leżał na łóżku w szarej, niewątpliwie drogiej koszuli, najlepszej jakości, czarnych spodniach. Miał lekko zaciekawiony, ironiczny wyraz twarzy. Włosy w nienagannym stanie, wyglądał jakby wycięto go właśnie z angielskiego Vogue'a.

W dłoniach trzymał książkę, Janine udało się dojrzeć jej tytułu. 'Drużyna Pierścienia', Tolkiena.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Arystokrata, bogacz, model i czyta Władcę Pierścieni…

Nic nie mówił.

Janine odchrząknęła więc i walnęła przygotowaną jeszcze przed drzwiami śpiewkę, mówiła bardzo szybko, jak dzieciak recytujący wierszyk w podstawówce.

- Przepraszam pana, jaaa, eee Heidi powiedziała, że należy coś w pańskim pokoju odnowić… Mogłabym to obejrzeć?

Chłopak uśmiechał się pod nosem. Kiwnął głową.

Podszedł do ściany obok drzwi. Wisiał na niej stary, wytarty gobelin. Dziwiło mnie, że chce go odnowić.

Nie chciał. Szarpnął lekko koniec tkaniny, spadła wprost w jego ramiona układając się falami.

Na śnianie zobaczyłam wielkie malowidło, cudowny fresk! Wykonany został tuż po wybudowaniu zamku.

Przedstawiał jakąś wioskę, urokliwą, górską wioskę.

Janine znowu oniemiała, podziwiała piękną w każdym calu scenę.

Znaczna część była jednak uszkodzona, jakby dotknął jej ogień, część wyblakła z czasem.

Janine musiała spojrzeć teraz obiektywnie na obiekt, który musiała 'naprawić'.

Podeszła krok bliżej, przetarła palcem po niewielkim fragmencie przedstawiającym świątynię, bądź kaplicę.

Potarła ubrudzony pigmentem palec wskazujący o kciuk.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na malowidło.

Zapomniała całkiem o tym z kim rozmawiała, powiedziała zwykłym, pewnym siebie głosem, który mógł należeć tylko do fachowca:

- Będziemy musieli poczekać koło tygodnia na sprowadzenie odpowiednich pigmentów. Zabiorę się za to jak tylko skończymy z wschodnim skrzydłem, jeśli to pilne.

Obejrzała się za siebie. Kajusz wpatrywał się z sentymentem we fresk.

Mogła przez chwilę popatrzyć na jego twarz. Tak nieskalaną i piękną, a jednocześnie widziała jakąś rysę okrucieństwa i smutku.

Wydawało się już, że mężczyzna nie odpowie, dla Janinie w pokoju panowała kłopotliwa cisza.

- Więc…

Zlustrował ją wzrokiem i westchnął.

- Miałaś w planie najpierw coś innego?

Ne była pewna czy ma być szczera, bała się reakcji chłopaka ale w końcu jak najdelikatniej odparła:

- Cóż, planowaliśmy najpierw odbudować, odnowić i pomalować wszystko, a potem zająć się wykończeniami, ale naprawdę nie ma problemu.

Kajusz odwrócił się i wskoczył lekko na łoże z rzeźbionymi kolumnami.

- Pracuj zgodnie z planem. Czekałem już tyle, że miesiąc w tą czy w tamtą nie zrobi mi różnicy.

Słyszała obojętny ton w jego głosie, ale też nutę… goryczy?

Skinęła głową.

Nagle coś błysnęło na piersi młodzieńca. Janine miała bardzo dobry wzrok, zauważyła więc medalion.

Wyglądał jak herb.

I wtedy przypomniała sobie ogród różany i fontannę z dziwnym ptakiem.

Ten sam ptak był w godle na szyi młodzieńca.

Kajusz wyłapał jej spojrzenie i spytał:

- Coś się stało?

- Pańska rodzina jest w posiadaniu tego zamku od jak dawna?

Widac było, że myślał chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

- Nie, skąd, głuptasie… Ten zamek ma przecież przeszło tysiąc lat!

- No tak…

Wydawało jej się podejrzane, że medalion, który mężczyzna nosił na szyi przedstawiał identycznego ptaka co fontanna.

Gdy chciała zobaczyć jeszcze raz wisior, juz go nie było. Widziała za to drobne wybrzuszenie na klatce piersiowej towarzysza.

'Jak on to zrobił tak szybko?'...

Przyglądał jej się bardzo uważnie.

- Tusz odrobinkę Ci się rozmazał.

'Kurwa'. Przegięcie. Sięgnęła jednak odruchowo ku dolnej powiece i przetarła delikatną skórę palcem.

- Ktoś ci juz mówił o dzisiejszym bankiecie?

Jane stała jak wryta. Bankiet? Nienawidziała takich imprez od czasów studniówki.

- Ale przecież… To pewnie wasz rodzinny bankiet?

- Aro organizuje przyjęcie z okazji twojego… waszego przyjazdu. Niegrzecznie byłoby sie nie pojawić, prawda?

'Choleraaaa!', krzyczała w myślach.

- Masz się w co ubrać?

Przeglądnęła w myślach swoją garderobę.

- Ech, nie za bardzo.

Kajusz podszedł do ogromnej szafy, otworzył ją. Janine poczuła lawendę. Kajusz odwrócił się i przyjrzał jej jeszcze raz.

- Nosisz rozmiar M albo 38?

Kiwnęła zadziwiona głową.

Wyjął bardzo ostrożnie z szafy jakąś tkaninę. Po chwili Janine dostrzegła długą, wieczorową suknię. Była szaro-niebieska, ciemna. Wyglądała trochę jak suknia greckiej boginii z wysokim stanem i zwiewnym dołem.

Podszedł do niej i przyłożył jedną ręką suknię na wieszaku, a drugą objął ją w talii, przytrzymując.

Przez przetarty, stary t-shit poczuła chłód jego ciala.

Zadrżała, chłopak musiał to poczuć, bo szybko odsunął dłoń.

- Idealna.

- Naprawdę nie powinnam… Czyja to suknia?

- Niczyja, mamy tu parę rzeczy 'na wszelki wypadek', to duży dom - powiedział i puścił do niej oko.

- Dziękuję - odparła z wdzięcznoscią w głosie Janine.  
Martwiła się, że będzie musiała iść w jednej ze swoich bawełnianych sukienek przed kolano.

- Poślę kogoś, żeby zaniósł do twojego pokoju to i buty. Również 38?

- Skąd wiesz?

- To widać - odparł, po raz kolejny odsłaniając w rozbrajajacym uśmiechu białe zęby.

Usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Stała za nimi Lilly.

- Dzień dobry - zwróciła się najpierw do Kajusza - Jane, szukaliśmy cię wszędzie, musimy obgadać jeszcze sporo rzeczy.

Janine naprawdę była zbita z tropu. Ten facet, wczoraj jeszcze sprawiający wrażenie, że nie jest zadowolony z jej obecności, dziś daje jej suknię wieczorową.

Odetchnęła, szybko pożegnała się z Volturim i wyszła za resztą.

Starała się skupić, udało jej się to dopiero po pół godzinnej wymianie zdań.

Okazało się, że pracy jest więcej niż przypuszczali.

Najwięcej pracy wymagało skrzydło południowe, najmniej północne. Zamierzali już od jutra zabrać się za naprawę uszkodzonych ścian w skrzydle południowym.

Powinni sobie z tym poradzić w tydzień, maksymalnie dwa.

Janine przetarła oczy i spojrzała na zegar wiszący na ścianie.

- Kochani, dziękuję za pomoc, cieszę się, że mogę z wami pracować.

Uśmiechnęli się do niej. Sonny pokiwał głową, reszta się uśmiechnęła.

- Kończymy na dziś? - spytał Matt.

Jane skinęła głową.

- To w takim razie idziemy się przygotować na ten cały bankiet! - krzyknęła Lilly. - Wpadniemy do ciebie, Jane!

Rozeszli się.

Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że musi sie umyć, bo była oblepiona kurzem i pyłem, który sypał się z murów południowego skrzydła.

Zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza i ruszyła do swojej komanty.

Takie oficjalne imprezy nie były jej specjalnością, nie była w nich obyta.

'Coś czuję, że nie będzie lekko, łatwo i przyjemnie' - pomyślała, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Na łóżku leżała suknia.

A na niej…

- O kurwa! - wrzasnęła zdumiona.


End file.
